The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of continuous infusion cyclosporine (CSA) and 5 doses of weekly methotrexate in the prophylaxis of acute Graft-versus-Host Disease (GvHD) in patients with myelodysplasia syndromes (MDS).